This is an application from the University of California, San Diego (UCSD), in conjunction with three neighboring institutions (the Burnham Institute, the Salk Institute; and the Scripps Research Institute), for a Medical Student Summer Aging Research Training Program (MSSARTP). The primary focus of our program will be on Aging Well (or healthy aging) in the context of the aging-associated diseases and disorders. The proposed program will provide support to 18 medical students from across the country selected for training experiences of 8 to 12 consecutive weeks full-time. We will make special efforts to recruit medical students from diverse backgrounds. All the trainees will spend the summer in San Diego working under the supervision of experienced scientists who have outstanding track records in research as well as in research training. Strengths of our faculty range from basic and molecular biology to clinical, epidemiologic, and therapeutic research on aging and age-related disorders such as Alzheimer's disease, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, arthritis, and schizophrenia. The faculty has an excellent track record of NIA and other federal funding and of research training of medical students. The most important aspects of this program will be hands on-research experience and formation of a mentoring relationship. In addition, a combination of didactics and workshops will reinforce the skills learned in the direct research experience. We will pay particular attention to the issues involved in research training of students from ethnic minority groups. The trainees will have a draft of a poster by the end of their summer research, with the goal of presenting a formal poster at the annual meeting of the American Geriatrics Society and a developing a publishable article within a year. An Executive Committee will oversee the recruitment and training of the students. There will be an extensive evaluation of the program from the trainees and the faculty. The students will be followed long-term to determine their career paths. This program would offer a unique opportunity for medical students from across the nation to work with some of the best molecular, translational, and clinical scientists working on aging-related research.